zenixs_lairfandomcom-20200214-history
Description
The Main room is a big, open area. It's a cave, pretty much, carved into the side of a hill in a big open field. The room bends space, allowing it to be much bigger on the inside than what is apparent from the outside, like a TARDIS, in a way. One never sees the roof of the lair, but it always feels as far away that it is always comfortable for the observer, not too close, not too far. The room is dimly lit from an unknown source, and looks darker than it is, as all the walls are black, or dark grey. Things of interest There are several interesting mechanical and magical objects and devices scattered around the lair 'The Door' First and foremost, The Door. It is a place of entry, and a place of exit. Seldom has a person entered the lair without doing so via the door. The door varies greatly in size and can let anyone in, or out, regardless of species and height. The door can lead to several places, but most often it leads either to the infinite expanse that is "offline", Outside, or to the parking lot. 'The Fridge' The fridge is a marvelous contraption, directly imported from the "The Sims" universe, and through a combination of clever hacking and magical overrides it can provide any food or drink one can imagine, it has even been shown to hold other, non-edible liquids and solids at request, mostly injections and magical dusts to sprinkle over unsuspecting victims. 'The Cupboard' Much like the fridge, the cupboard contains whatever you can imagine, but stuff that feels more logical to take out of a cupboard, such as a glass, or a box of cereal (Looking at you, Sims >_>). Pretty much anything one would find in a regular cupboard exists in here, might take some searching, but it's there. 'The Box Of Drawers' Unlike the one in The Sims, this box of drawers doesn't replace ones clothes in a flurry of fabrics, it merely contains them. It also holds some other things, such as various apparatuses, toys, etc. As with the other containers, this holds what one wants it to hold, and would be appropriate for the situation. 'The Walk In Closet' Beware of Satyrs and Ice Witches! The Walk In Closet is just that, a big closet with a door, where one can walk in and either redress, dress up or fetch clothes for others. It's a limitless supply, and as with the others, this has anything. From fully functional astronaut suits to the skimpiest of bikinis. Just don't muscle past the hanger with fur coats, it's cold out there. PS: All the fur is fake. 'The Jukebox' At times one may hear someone put on a song in the lair, this is done via the jukebox, with access to the internet as well as any format you can come up with, this music machine is really an advanced piece of future hardware. Another fancy feature is that it only plays for those who actively listens. 'The Fireplace' Every cozy room needs a fireplace, problem is, no one really knows where it is. Everyone can see it, and everyone knows it's there, but no one can remember where. Areas of interest 'The Couch Pit' The lair holds a seemingly infinite number of couches, just enough for everyone to sit, or lie down. The couches are all facing in such a way that everyone can comfortably speak to everyone else. The couches are sturdy and can take quite a rigorous pounding. Some people have been known to claim couches for themselves, allowing them to shape the couch as they want it. 'The Parking Lot' This is where one can find Mella's Ship, and where people would park any vessels they would be arriving on. It's a big, flat, open area, with bright white parking spaces, mostly ignored however, as either the vehicles are far too big, or there is no reason to park orderly. Named "the Tryst Tarmac" by Mella. Junkyards Workshop A smaller version of her scrapyard, Junkyard has claimed an area of the lair as her own, pulling a number of tables together to make a large work surface for herself. The entirety of the area is in disarray with assorted mechanical components strewn about haphazardly. She can most often be found covered in grease in this area. 'Tala's Pool' The pool is a big area filled with water. It has a shallow end and a deep end, lit only by underwater lights that change color depending on Tala's mood, keeping the place cozy still. In the deep end of the pool is the entrance to Tala's underwater catacombs, where shi sometimes brings people to have fun with. Next to the pool is a hot tub with enough space to hold most things. 'A more private area' On one of the rooms walls there is an opening marked simply with a brass sign as "A more private area". Mainly used by inhabitants who are not a fan of being overly exhibitionistic, or who fear that their actions may severely disturb others. Once you walk past the black curtains nothing can be heard or seen by the others in the lair, and should others enter, a separate instance will be created for them. 'The Kitchen' Some people have been seen walking into the kitchen. Some people cook in there, some people do naughty things in there, but in any case it's a fully fledged kitchen with all the devices and tools one would assume exists there. The doorway only seems to exist if one wants it there, and is otherwise curiously hidden. 'Outside' Sometimes referred to as "the field". There are two ways to go outside, either you walk out door, or just head out through the big opening in the wall. The opening curiously enough doesn't seem to let much light through, keeping the mood cozy. What the area looks like depends on the time of year, but there is always a little park with a few surprisingly comfortable benches and a roomy gazebo with a barbecue in the centre. Summer: Outside is a big, open, grass-covered field to one side, and a lush, sprawling forest to the other. The weather is always sunny, and the sky is nearly cloudless. A gentle breeze makes the long, green grass sway beautifully and the leaves rustle calmly. The door to the outside opened wide, entire wall having been removed in favor of letting the summer in and allowing easy access to the park. Autumn: To one side is a big field, covered in some form of grain, beige in color. To the other side is a forest in it's autumn prime, leaves in an amazing array of colors, making the trees and ground look on fire. Leaves drift perpetually from the trees, a very romantic scene indeed, especially so as the outdoors is locked in an eternal beautiful sunset. The door is open wide, showing off the beautiful sunset, but still not fully open, encouraging staying indoors. Winter:' ' To one side is a wintery, snow-covered field, with about a foot of snow, perfect for playing in or for building stuff. It's a bit chilly but not unbearingly so, perfect temperature for making snowballs and the likes. To the other side is a snowy forest with bare, snow-covered branches. The park isn't used much during the winter, as all the benches are covered in snow, and as such the door is as small as it can, keeping the warmth in, and the cold out. Spring: To one side there's a field covered almost entirely in flowers of all shapes and sizes (within reason), and to the other is a blossoming, budding forest, light-green in color as the trees grow their leaves and flowers, birds chirping away near constantly in the perpetual dawn that is spring. It's a bit chilly, but in a nice way and the air is fresh, lovely and bright. 'The bed' Placed against one of the walls of the room there's a big heart shaped bed, free to use for either sleeping or lovemaking, although mostly the second. Under the bed is whatever one wants there to be, from kinky toys to paper towels it's all readily available for when it's most needed. The bed is soft, and holds as many people as is required, not limited by the laws of physics to stay stable. 'The Corners' The lair has four corners, where people may relax alone, away from all the perils and hardships of the world, and slightly further away from all the sexual tendencies of the rest of the lair. One should not expect to be left alone in a corner, as some more compassionate inhabitants might try to comfort anyone in the corner. The corners are not the happiest places in the lair, but they are sometimes necessary.